


Unrecognizable, Memorizable Makai

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Gen, Touhou PC-98 Era, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Akyuu is confused.Why can't anyone remember?





	Unrecognizable, Memorizable Makai

“Alice… Can’t you remember? Your past? Where you got that grimoire?”   
  
Akyuu played with her silky purple hair, looking down to the ocean as the Palanquin Ship soared past air. They were all heading toward Makai.   
  
“No. I don’t.. I just remember waking up somewhere in Marisa’s house.”   
  
It wasn’t the Makai she would always remember. A demon’s world of faces that would be forgotten, lost to time. Akyuu would remember, she always would. Even when she died, she came back to remember it.    
  
Which is why she thought it was weird when she died last time, nobody remembered anything, and everything seemed to have a new history.   
  
“I see… Don’t you remember a single thing about Makai?”   
  
“No. I only remember reading about this one. Why do you ask?”   
  
“Don’t Lunasa and Cirno even look similar to you when they play together?”   
  
“...Yeah, I guess, but I’ve known them for forever. It’s hard to say who they look like anymore.”   
  
Akyuu sighed, shoving something into her pocket. A piece of the old Makai, a shard of debris. It would be all that was left of the old Gensokyo. Maybe it was better that way.    
  
Though in small ways, Akyuu would always remember the tragedy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something short today.


End file.
